Demigod Creation Centre
by Blitzy-chan
Summary: Three Demigods Needed!  Looking for a son of Athena and Hephaestus, and either a son/daughter of Demeter.  I would prefer male though.
1. The Form

I'm creating a story, but because whenever I make OC's, they tend to all be the same, and it's just not fun, I'm asking for your help. You are allowed to create three characters max, but don't create three girls or three boys. Let's try to keep the ratio even. I'll try to use all the characters created, but depending on how many, they may not be used. Please be detailed in your descriptions, and characters that I like will definitely be used, and will more likely than not, be main characters.

The story will probably be rated T, so please keep this in mind if you want to read it. You don't need to read the story to submit demi gods, but please, keep it reasonable. I do not know what the story's plot is, but I'll try to get Percy and gang into it, so if you want, you may include information about how well they get along, but please, don't center your character around them. No siblings of them either, however, the same parents are fine. I'm also making it that you may only create one character of the Big Three (Zeus, Poseidon, Hades). Children of the Titans are allowed, but remember, they will probably be harassed at camp. If you want to create a REALLY original character, then make one of a god/goddess you haven't heard of before. Chances are, others won't know of them either. Wikipedia is a wonderful source to use my friends.

* * *

><p>Name: please provide first and last<p>

Age: nothing under 13, please

Mortal Parent: include first and last

Olympian Parent: If hunter, put Artemis. No Hera, Hestia, or any other virgin goddess.

Other Family: step parents, half brothers, sisters, etc.

Relationships with Family: include olympian, mortal, and others if applicable

Eye Color: color of eyes

Hair Color: length, color, and style (wavy, curly, straight). Please include how it's usually kept (buns, braids, ponytails, down)

Skin Color: pale, tan, etc.

Height/Weight: height and weight

Tattoos/Piercings/Birthmarks: any tattoos, piercings, or birthmarks

Scars: a scar they may have aquired

Build: muscular, petite, slender, lanky, lithe?

Other: anything else I forgot?

Normal Wear: when not in camp, what would they wear?

Camp Wear: when in camp, they would wear what?

Formal Wear: the clothings they would wear to a formal party, like a prom and things

Pajamas: what they wear to bed

Swimsuit: when they go swimming, they would wear what

Jewelry: any jewelry they wear. Please include any weapons that would change into a piece of jewelry if they own any

Favorite Wear: what is their favorite thing to wear.

Likes: at least five please

Dislikes: at least five please

Fears: at least two please

Strengths: at least four please

Weaknesses: at least four please

Fatal Flaw: only one please

Personality: if not covered above, state it here

Weapons: Any weapons they possess

Names: If the weapons have names, state them here

Transformations: What the weapons change into

Powers: keep it realistic to their parents. All children can hear their parents' symbol animal (Poseidon=horse, Zeus=eagle, etc.)

Animals: If they have a certain animal they use, name it, and provide a quick appearance/personality, otherwise I'll come up with it.

Ex. Percy only used Blackjack (Please, keep it realistic. I don't want a daughter of Aphrodite to have a hellhound, unless good reason to have one)

History: Bullet points are fine, include their parents, how they came to camp, and anything else that's note worthy.

Year Round?: Are they a year round camper, or just for the summer. (Children of Big Three are usually year round)

Anything Else: If there's anything else I forgot, please put that here.


	2. My Characters

**_Here are my two OC's that I'm using for the story. These will most likely be the two main characters._**

* * *

><p>Name: Ashlynn Marie Brooks<p>

Age: 16

Mortal Parent: Abigail Lynn Brooks

Olympian Parent: Zeus

Other Family: Marvin Brooks (Stepfather), Astra Brooks (half sister)

Relationships with Family: Zeus- respect || Abigail- unsure || Marvin- hatred || Astra- very protective

Eye Color: gray with many small blue flecks scattered unevenly throughout them. They seem to have lightning flash across them when angered.

Hair Color: wavy bleach blonde, almost white, hair that falls slightly past her shoulder blades. It's always kept down

Skin Color: pale

Height/Weight: 5"2' || 112 pounds

Tattoos/Piercings/Birthmarks: her ears are each pierced once

Scars: an intricate design of a cloud with a lightning bolt coming from it

Build: strong, muscular, slender

Other: she has a cold demeanor about her

Normal Wear: a white, light blue, or silver tank top with light blue skinny jeans and white hunting boots

Camp Wear: a camp t shirt with light blue skinny jeans and white hunting boots

Formal Wear: a long and slender light sky blue dress with white high heel sandals

Pajamas: a white tank top with black shorts

Swimsuit: a white bikini

Jewelry: a silver Pegasus and a Yang necklace, silver lightning bolt earrings, and gold bracelets that twist up her wrists

Favorite Wear: a white tank top with light blue skinny jeans and white hunting boots

Likes: her hunting boots, being the daughter of Zeus, her father, storms, fighting, Astra, whites, blues, silvers, the sky, Pegasus, strawberries

Dislikes: her stepfather, Hades, Hera, blacks, reds, blueberries, party ponies, most Titans

Fears: her sister's death, Olympus falling

Strengths: fighting, leading, riding Pegasus, using her powers

Weaknesses: her temper, her emotions (she bottles them up until they explode) being underground (the whole Hades thing), her sister (she would do anything to protect her)

Fatal Flaw: the desire to protect her sister

Personality: Ashlynn isn't the nicest camper around. Many see her as a cold hearted person, and to an extent, this is true. She wears a cold demeanor about her, and isn't afraid to tell someone off. Ashlynn has a very short temper, and is easily provoked. She is loyal to one person, and only one person alone. That is her father, Zeus. Ashlynn is also very protective of her sister, and should any harm fall on her, Ashlynn would probably just about kill the person who had harmed her. She doesn't enjoy the attention of others, and is basically a ticking time bomb. Ashlynn bottles up her emotions to the point where they explode, and once they do, it's not a pretty site. She blows up and takes her anger out on the closest person around her, and usually, there's lightning in her eyes, wind whipping around her, and sometimes, a very scared camper before her. She loves riding pegasi though, and has a soft spot for the creatures. She is more than capable of leading, and is quite good at it as well. After all, her father is the Lord of Gods.

She may seem cold, but abuse has made her that way, and though she doesn't make friends easily, once they're able to get past her walls, Ashlynn is protective over them, and they actually see that she's very loyal, and can be a kind girl, when she wants to be. After all, she has a demeanor she has to keep up. The female is very mistrusting, and doesn't beat around the bush. If she doesn't like you, you will know.

She loves capture the flag, and is one you want on your team. Ash doesn't go down easily, and she never goes down without a fight. In training, Ashlynn isn't afraid to injure, but would never fatally injure someone. Her look on it is "better me injure than the enemy kill." Her style is one some deem as agressive and dirty. She attacks with both her blades, and if needed, will switch to her dagger. When fighting, she uses every advantage she can get, and will use her Demigod powers, even in training.

Weapons: Two twin long, skinny celestial bronze blades that transform into her golden bracelets, and an imperial gold dagger, kept in a hilt on her right hunting boot

Names: Her blades are called "Lightningstorm" and "Thunderstrife". Her dagger is "Windcharger"

Transformations: Her twin blades transform into her golden bracelets

Powers: able to control lightning and manipulate wind

Animals: Jaer- a bald eagle (loyal to Ashlynn, predatory instincts, ready to defend its master till its last breath)

Pegasus- the original pegasus (needs the golden bridle to be ridden, fast, quick to act, respectful to its master)

History: When Zeus saw Abigail, he wanted to woo her. And he did just that. When Ashlynn was born, Zeus left Abigail with a warning. They both were in danger, and when the child was attacked, take her to a camp. He left without another word. Abigail was left raising the child, whom she had called Ashlynn, by herself. Later, she ran into a guy who swept her off her feet by his poor haikus. Another child was born, this one Astra, and the man, told her he was Apollo, the father of Ashlynn Zeus, and the two would be in danger. She was not to reveal any of this to her children, but they would be in danger, and when attacked, they were to be sent to Camp Half Blood.

Then she met Marvin, a man whom she was wary around, not wanting another incident like that of with Zeus and Apollo. After sure he wasn't a god, then she allowed him to take her heart. He was a fine gentleman, rich, an artist, and quite handsome. The two got married, and Marvin changed when he found out about the two gods. He beat he two children, and when Ashlynn was seven, she started to fight back, displaying a temper that made Marvin angrier. When Ashlynn was thirteen, the two had a nasty fight, and he held her down while carving a cloud with a lightning bolt coming from it into her back.

The next day, when they found Marvin, he was dead, struck by a lightning bolt. Their mother knew nothing of the abuse her children suffered, and went into a depression at the death of her hudsband. She had a feeling it was Zeus, and grew angry at Ashlynn. Ashlynn then took her sister, and the two left the house, only to be found by Apollo, who led the two to his twin sister, Artemis. She offered the two a chance to join the Hunters, but with some slight hesitation from Astra, they declined. Sensing the power of Ashlynn, she took the two to Camp Half Blood, the Hunters and Demigods fighting off a few monsters on the way.

Year Round?: Year Round

Anything Else: not that I can think of

* * *

><p>Name: Astra Jean Brooks<p>

Age: 15

Mortal Parent: Abigail Lynn Brooks

Olympian Parent: Apollo

Other Family: Marvin Nathaniel Brooks, Ashlynn Marie Brooks

Relationships with Family: Apollo- she both respects and admires him || Ashlynn: the two get along greatly, though Astra feels a bit smothered by her at times || Marvin- she's slightly afraid of, and doesn't like him || Abigail- she still views her as a mother, though she doesn't see her

Eye Color: a rich caramel brown

Hair Color: straight golden brown hair that falls halfway down her back. It has many thin caramel highlights through it

Skin Color: tan

Height/Weight: 5"0', 109 pounds

Tattoos/Piercings/Birthmarks: her ears are each pierced once

Scars: none

Other: she seems to radiate a warm aura about her

Normal Wear: a pink, orange, or brown t shirt with tan khakis and pink or orange sandals

Camp Wear: camp t shirt with tan khakis and orange sandals

Formal Wear: a pink and orange gown with pink high heel sandals

Pajamas: a light pink nightgown

Swimsuit: pink and orange bikini top with an orange bottom

Jewelry: three necklaces, a bow and arrow, a sun and moon, and a Yin necklace, and gold harp earrings

Favorite Wear: pink shirt with tan khakis and pink sandals

Likes: strawberries, singing, poetry, healing others, salads, eggs, morning, the sun, the moon, pegasi

Dislikes: blueberries, meat, fighting, blacks, whites, and grays, midnight, snow

Fears: death, her stepfather

Strengths: healing, singing, poetry, writing, shooting with a bow

Weaknesses: fighting, hand to hand combat, standing up for herself, killing/injuring others

Fatal Flaw: her unwillingness to kill

Personality: Astra is basically the opposite of her sister. Where Ashlynn is mistrusting, Astra trusts openly. Where Ashlynn holds in her emotions, Astra can't hide them. She is like an open book, easy to read. Astra is a vegitarian, and refuses to even touch meat, though eggs, she eats. Astra is a gifted healer, singer, poet, and harp player. Though she refuses to admit it, Astra is also a wonderful shot with a bow. She hates violence, and will do anything to avoid it. Astra hesitates to injure, and just downright refuses to kill. The only thing her and her sister basically have in common is their love of each other, and their love of pegasi.

Weapons: a brown bow with celestial arrows kept on her back, and a celestial bronze dagger kept in a hilt on her hip

Names: N/A

Transformations: N/A

Powers: gifted healer, wonderful singer and poet, good at playing the harp

Animals: A small white Pegasus called Amera

History: See Ashlynn

Year Round?: Year round

Anything Else: None

* * *

><p><strong><em>I am still waiting for submissions. Please take time to complete the form to the best of your ability, and if you think of anything you forgot, then PM me so I get it.<br>_**


	3. Accepted Characters

These are the characters I have chosen. If your character wasn't chosen, I am sorry, but these were my favorites. The reason these characters were chosen over others was because they had detailed bios, they didn't seem like Mary Sues, I liked them a lot, and they were unique. Congratulations to the ones who made the list.

To those who were not, your character may be a minor character in the story.

* * *

><p>Ashlynn Brooks, 16. Daughter of Zeus<p>

Astra Brooks, 15. Daughter of Apollo

Ruth Moore, 17. Daughter of Ares

Briar-Rose Lennox, 19. Daughter of Mnemosyne

Jordan and James Jones, 14. Sons of Poseidon

William Harrington, 15. Son of Aether

Pheobe Scavo, 15. Daughter of Eirene

Josebelle Jansen, 16. Daughter of Hecate

Adriane DeVoir, 15. Daughter of Aphrodite

Lianna Vitori-Harris, 15. Daughter of Eros

* * *

><p>I've finally decided on a plot. It's gonna be AU, and takes place after TLO. A different fate had fallen Olympus. Typhon was defeated, but so were the Demigods fighting to save Olympus. The Gods were not destroyed, they were imprisoned, living out punishments they had decided for the Titans. With the defeat of the Olympians, the human race had regressed.<p>

As a final act to preserve what once was, the Gods took desperate measures. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, provoking the powers of the sky, the earth, and the sea, placed defenses on the children, too young to even walk yet. Kronos, leader of the 'Titan Era', ordered the annihilation of Demigods. They were hunted out, and destroyed. Camp Half Blood was no more. Its leader, Chiron, is the Demigods placed in protection have risen up. The Fleece is their only source of protection, and they hide in Calypso's old Isle. Surrounded by monsters, yet still hidden, they wait to make their return. The Titans rule over Earth, and it's chaos out there in the mortal world. The mist is no more. Mortals see what Demigods see. They are a dying race. It's up to the Demigods to return what once was.


	4. More Needed

To those who haven't gotten their character in, but really want to, you do have a chance. I need three more males. I need a son of Demeter, Athena, and Hephaestus. They cannot be over seventeen, and under fifteen. The age limit is there for a reason, trust me. I'm changing some ages to fit the requirements, hope you don't mind. Now, back to the three demigods. Requirements are: detailed bios. Their personality has to be detailed. I want to know this character from the inside out. Demeter's son has to be able to control and make plants, Athena's son has to be wise and a good strategist, and the son of Hephaestus has to be wonderful with a forge. Other than these, go nuts. Here is an updated age list for the characters.

Ashlynn Brooks, 16. Daughter of Zeus

Astra Brooks, 15. Daughter of Apollo

Ruth Moore, 17. Daughter of Ares

Briar-Rose Lennox, 17. Daughter of Mnemosyne

Jordan and James Jones, 15. Sons of Poseidon

William Harrington, 15. Son of Aether

Pheobe Scavo, 15. Daughter of Eirene

Josebelle Jansen, 16. Daughter of Hecate

Adriane DeVoir, 15. Daughter of Aphrodite

Lianna Vitori-Harris, 15. Daughter of Eros

Alright, I think you should also know that these are the only Demigods alive right now. I may throw some more in, I may not, so keep a look out of a possible update to this story. Oh and the plot of the last one, it's not completely set in stone. I may change some things.


	5. The Story

The story has been started! It's called The Final Hope, rated T, mainly for violence, and an end of the world look to it. Check it out! I'm still looking for three Demigods though.

* * *

><p>I WILL NOT accept any Demigods who are the children of any other GodGoddess except Hephaestus, Athena, or Demeter. I would appreciate these three be male, but I'm willing to accept a female daughter of Demeter. The other two however, HAVE to be male. Their bios have to be detailed. I want to be able to know what this character will do in a situation, which means NO one lined personality. I don't want to be able to read through it in a few seconds. Make them flawed. Make them unique. Make them interesting!


End file.
